The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method for use with the system, an information providing system, an information providing method for use with the system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method for use with the apparatus, a doll, an object, a program storage medium, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method for use with the system, an information providing system, and information providing method for use with the system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method for use with the apparatus, a doll, an object, a program storage medium, and a program for allowing users not familiar with computer operations to get authenticated easily and quickly.
Nowadays, networks exemplified by the Internet have received widespread acceptance, allowing network users to download and enjoy diverse kinds of content data such as video and audio data.
When acquiring content data through the network, users typically gain access through their personal computers to a suitable server and download the desired data from the server. In such cases, each user inputs an ID and a password assigned uniquely to the user through a keyboard or like equipment attached to the personal computer. The purpose of the ID/password input is for the user to get authenticated by the server prior to the download.
The keyboard-based user authentication procedure involving ID/password entry has turned out to be problematic to certain categories of users, i.e., those not comfortable with keyboard operations such as computer beginners, children, women, elderly people, or physically challenged people willing but unable to access the server simply and quickly.